Harry Potter and the Flight of Destiny
by Jess16
Summary: Harry's sixth year. OOTP spoilers. A new Prophesy tells of four people coming together to defeat evil. And Harry sees things differently. Ch. 12 up. Please R&R! Dark Harry and other characters in later chapters.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer (for the whole story!): I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (although I wish I did) and I am not making any money. *Pouts*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello everyone! It's good to be writing again! Unfortunately, I hate my previous story so I do not want to continue it. I'm sorry to the people who liked it. I truly am and to make it up to you I am writing this story.

Hope you like it! (I had this posted before but I changed some details).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One

The Dream

Harry Potter was an unusual boy for many reasons. At first glance you wouldn't know he was a wizard, especially if you didn't believe in such things. Another was the fact he hated summer but you would not find this odd had you known him. He hated the summer because of his relatives who thought him as a freak and tried to ignore his existence altogether. To make matters worse he was stuck with them the whole summer or until he was rescued, although he didn't look forward to it as he usually did. His last year at the only place he truly considered home was his worst of all. Because of his stupidity and the need to be a hero his godfather, Sirius Black was dead. He should have listened to Hermione but he knew dwelling on what he should've or could've done was no good. There was nothing he could do now.

It was then, in the dead of night when Harry thought of something. Why had it taken Dumbledore so long to get there? What had he been doing? These were some of the questions that whizzed around in Harry's head. This puzzled him greatly. This also made his faith in the old man lower more than it had already. He did not seem to care Sirius was dead, nor did he seem saddened. This made him angry until he thought of all the man had done. He had aided in saving his life. He did not need anymore anger or hatred; Voldemort more than made up for the both of them.

Deciding all this thinking wasn't heading anywhere good, he turned on his side and returned to sleep, hoping it would be a restful one.

__

He felt as if he had just dropped into a body but he wasn't in control of it. A golden brown haired woman came into view, her chocolate brown eyes were warm and kind, as if she knew him. She was clad in a dark black cloak, which brushed the floor as she walked towards him. Underneath, a shimmering gold blouse could be seen. An odd word formed itself in his mind as he stared at her: Themis. She stood there until flames consumed her and there was no trace of her.

He stood there unable to move, when without warning, a man came into his line of vision. By now Harry was thoroughly confused. As if sensing his disposition, the man grinned. The man had white blonde hair and seemingly friendly silver eyes. He still sensed this man was dangerous even if it wasn't towards him. Like the woman, he wore a black cloak and a silver shirt was underneath. As with the woman, a word unbidden formed itself in his mind: Silvanus. He also disappeared only it seemed he had melted into silvery water.

Another person came into view; a woman with long dark, coppery hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were the most remarkable he'd ever seen; they were a dark purple, like the sky before the sun fully sets. Similar to the other two she wore a midnight black cloak and he could see she wore a seemingly black blouse which shimmered dark purple in the light. One word forced itself into his mind as he stared at her: Aurora. She grinned and disappeared, with a flourish of her cloak.

They all rematerialized the same way they had disappeared and they seemed to be talking, not to anyone in particular. That was when he notice he was mouthing it with them. He listen to what he and the others were reciting.

"In a time of evil we shall reunite,

Flight of Death is who we shall fight

Erebus of Darkness, Aurora of Twilight

Silvanus of the Forest, Themis of Knowledge Lost

Bonds are realized, while all other knowledge is torn away,

All that was black and white are now shades of grey

Destiny is a road hard come by,

But our path is clear

Do not fear the darkness in your heart,

For it will be your saviour,"

Two of the people looked familiar but he could not put a finger on it and the third he did not recognize at all.

Again they disappeared and the darkness consumed him. Harry was not frightened for he was often in the dark when the Dursleys would put him in the cupboard, when he was younger. A mirror emerged from the darkness and it took him a moment to realize it was him in the mirror.

He had control over his body once again and waved his hand to be certain. His raven hair still stuck up in places but it no longer appeared messy and his emerald green eyes had a slight glow to them that made him look kind but forbidding. He looked older but he no longer resembled his father to the extent it had before. Same as the others he wore a long black cloak, as well as a black shirt that shimmered when the light caught it at an angle. He looked down and notice he was also wearing black pants and dark leather boots. The look seemed to suit him.

" Hello Harry," said three consecutive voices; one he thought he'd never hear again, the other two he's only heard once…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mua ha ha ha! The Evil Cliffhanger from the Evil Authoress! Look what a thesaurus and a fourteen year old girl can come up with!


	2. Chapter Two

Hello! Thanks for reviewing, though not many people did. Lol. Please review! Even flame I don't care!

Hope you like my second chapter!

Love Jess16

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2

With the Good…

__

Harry whirled around to come face to face with three of the most important people to him. Sirius was grinning madly, the happiness evident in his light blue eyes. He looked much happier than he had looked throughout the time Harry had known him. The only time Harry had truly seen him happy was when he said he'd love to live with him. Sirius' black hair was pulled back neatly and he looked clean shaven. He wore a large black cloak over a black t-shirt and the same colour jeans. Similar to Harry he wore black leather boots, which he seemed to be rather fond of.

His father, James Potter seemed to be rather elated the meeting was not as serious and short lived as the previous one. A mop of unruly black hair stood upon his head and hazel eyes peeked from behind round glasses. He was clad in a black cloak not unlike Sirius' and he wore a dark grey shirt underneath. He wore the same black jeans and leather boots Sirius did.

His eyes showed the opposite of what he had witnessed in Snape's memory; they shone with kindness and compassion but they also showed a great amount of protectiveness. It made it difficult to be mad because of what he had done.

Harry looked at his mother, her face was tear stricken. Her auburn hair reached her midriff and overjoyed emerald eyes looked at him with pride. White dress robes flowed gracefully over her body, making her look angelic. The neck of the dress was shaped like a V to reveal a tear shaped, emerald pendant. The chain was a flawless silver and it glittered beautifully in the light. From the elbows the sleeves flared out to truly look like something an angel would wear. White cloth slippers could be seen under the bottom of the dress, which barely skimmed the earth. What really stood out were her ears; they were pointed the way he imagined and elves would. This was all too confusing for him.

"W-what? H-h-how?" he stuttered weakly.

Lily couldn't restrain herself any longer and she surged forward into a hug. Harry smiled happily; he was finally feeling what it would be like to be hugged by his mother. As soon as Lily let go he was wrapped up in the warm embrace of his father. When he was released from the hug, he looked at his godfather and launched himself into his arms.

When Sirius and Harry parted Lily and James sat them on some chair that had appeared out of thin air, which they probably had. Once they were seated Harry tried again, "Am I dead?" he immediately felt stupid asking the question; especially when Lily started to laugh. It wasn't a scathing laugh but a merry laugh that would make any heart warm had they heard it. Her voice had the same effect.

"No, no, no," she shook her head amusedly, "Tonight, the four of you are coming into your inheritance."

"That doesn't ex-" he stopped realising what she had said, "Four? Inheritance?"

Lily smiled and teased, "Impatient, aren't we Harry? Well, you and the other three awaken tonight."

"What other three?" he asked frowning his face in confusion.

"The others in you saw in the-" she paused seemingly looking for the right word, "-vision."

"Oh." he said wishing he had something more intelligent to say. "What do you mean by, er, in-awaken?"

Lily seemed deep in thought and Harry thought she might not answer when, "In the prophesy it talked about Erebus of Darkness, Aurora of Twilight, Silvanus of the Forest and the Themis of Knowledge Lost. You know the last two are.-" Harry nodded his head, "- You are Erebus of Darkness." Harry's eyes widened in shock but Lily continued, "That is what or who you are awakening as."

"How can I 'awaken' _as someone else?" he asked._

"You are not awakening as someone else, your true self is awakening inside you." She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. Harry was perplexed but did not voice his confusion. Lily seemingly sensing it added, "Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough." She hugged him like she'd wanted to do for the last fifteen years and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Harry returned the hug and smiled.

As soon as they parted he said, "One more question."

"Fire away." Sirius answered, grin still firmly in place.

"How am I able to see and talk to you if I'm not dead?" he had wanted to ask this first but got sidetracked.

James answered this time, "We are not truly dead, we are spirits although not like the ghosts you've seen. We're famous, maybe you've heard of us." at this Harry gave him an odd look, "Introducing…" he paused dramatically making Harry get impatient.

Without warning there was a knocking that echoed off the unseen walls of the room. Harry was sure if it wasn't so dark the room he was in would look enormous. Soon after that it sounded like a voice but he couldn't make out what was being said over the echoes.

He looked towards his parents and godfather questioningly only to see them fading away. "What's happening?" he asked panicking slightly.

"You're waking up!" she told him gloomily. She brought her hands to the back of her neck and seemed to be fidgeting with something. She stopped and took a step forward and placed something in his hand. She closed her hands around his, forcing him to do the same around the object. Then she said faintly, "I give you this so you will always be able to return. Until next time my son." She stood up on the tip of her toes and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. She joined James and Sirius and they waved to him until they had fully disappear.

Light started to obscure his vision and he clenched his eyes shut tightly. He, again heard the knocking, only it was sharper and there were no echoes. Slowly, he creaked one eye open and he opened the other when he realised he was back in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive.

'Had it been just a dream?' he wondered until there was a knocking at his door.

"Boy!" Vernon bellowed, "Get your lazy self out of there!" Vernon didn't like that Harry got to sleep in and have peace since Moody had threatened him.

He heard a floor boards creak and he knew his whale of a cousin had joined his uncle outside his bedroom, "Maybe he ran away." Dudley said hopefully.

"I'll be right out," Harry called to them and grinned when he heard Dudley groan disappointedly.

Harry got out of bed and noticed his hand was still clenched. Slowly he opened his hand to reveal the emerald tear shaped pendant his mother had been wearing. This proved that it had not been a dream and if that was true, who were these three familiar people? They must be as confused as he was, Harry mused. He decided to think about it later when he could do so without being disturbed.

He clasped the pendant around his neck and proceeded to get dressed. As he passed the mirror in his wardrobe he gasped in shock; he looked the same as he had in his meeting with his parents and godfather.

He didn't know why he did it, but he closed his eyes and thought had about what he looked like before. As he was doing that he could feel the same feeling he got with the Polyjuice potion; the feeling bugs were crawling under his skin, only without the nasty taste. His eyes snapped open and he was looking into the same face he'd seen in the mirror for years.

It was then that a slightly puzzled Harry went downstairs in higher spirits than he had been in the past year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You know what? You guys are lucky! I was going to put a cliffhanger when James was saying 'Introducing'.

Wouldn't you have just loved that! But you know I'm so nice! Lol! Please review! And I will be nice to you! (Hey that rhymed!).

Thank-you to my first reviewers ever!

hpbookworm22

Lady Lily3

Tropic

And…

Kaizer Knuckz

Thank-you all so much!

If you would like me to send you an e-mail when I update just tell me in your review!

Love Jess16 and a thesaurus! (I would also like to note that this chapter was 2 pages on paper longer than the last!)


	3. Chapter Three

09/30/03

A/N: Sorry this took so long but my grandparents were visiting for about a week after my last update and I'm not really allowed on the comp so I had no time. Then I didn't really want to write for a while so I… didn't but now I'm done. Yay! Oh yea and I have no idea about the O.W.L.'s scores so don't ask me. If you have any suggestions please tell me!

****

**Kaizer Knuckz**- Thank-you for the compliments. I'll try to read your story when I have time.

****

**Skysong1**- I know. I didn't get the wolf thing but I did some research and changed it to Prince. I'm not telling you what I found out though.

****

**Lady Lily3**- Thank-you for the review and I'm really sorry I didn't update very quickly.

****

**Tropic**- Sorry I didn't update very quickly and I love your story, it's really funny.

Ok, ok onto the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

…Comes the Bad.

As Harry walked down the stairs, he spotted one lone letter on the floor near the mail slot. He wondered briefly why the Dursley's hadn't picked it up but shrugged and grabbed it off the floor. It was a normal letter a muggle would receive and it appeared to be a business letter. It looked to be something that should've been addressed to his overly large Uncle, but to his surprise it was for him. He decided he didn't want a repetition of the last time something had been addressed to him and ripped it open right then. He unfolded the letter and watched in eerie amazement as lines slithered their was across the previously blank sheet.

__

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am happy to announce you have received a total of 12 O.W.L.'s. Below are your scares for each subject.

Astronomy: Practical- Acceptable, Theory- Exceeding Expectations;

Care of Magical Creature: Practical- Exceeding Expectations, Theory- Exceeding Expectations;

Charms: Practical- Excellent, Theory- Exceeding Expectations;

Defence Against the Dark Arts: Practical- Outstanding, Theory- Outstanding;

Divination: Practical- Acceptable, Theory-Excellent;

History of Magic: Acceptable;

Potions: Practical- Outstanding, Theory- Outstanding;

Transfiguration: Practical- Excellent, Theory- Exceeding expectations.

Your booklists have been accommodated accordingly with your O.W.L.'s scores.

Deputy Headmistress,

Minerva McGonagall

Harry stood the frozen, letter in hand wondering if the whole world were as off their rockers as his eccentric Headmaster. In his opinion the would have to be in order for him to receive that score in potions, let alone the rest of the exams.

A shout from the kitchen broke him from his reverie and he hastily stuffed the letter in his pocket and entered the kitchen. What he saw confused him and frightened him. The whole Dursley family were looking at _him _as if they'd won the lottery. He was getting more anxious by the minute and when he could no longer stand it, he uneasily asked, "Yes?"

If possible, his uncle's grin got even wider as he replied, "Why, we have just gotten notice a client will be staying with us for a short amount of time." Harry was thoroughly confused until his uncle continued, " We do not want a repeat of last time, so we have come to the conclusion that YOU will not be staying _here_."

Harry didn't really expect them to care but asked despite himself, " Where will I go?"

"Far away from here," the small whale at the table interrupted happily. Harry glared at him wishing to actually turn him into a whale but he seemed oblivious. 

His uncle's command to get himself and his 'freak junk' out of the house after dark (to avoid suspicion), broke him out of his train of thought. He rushed upstairs and started piling his possessions haphazardly into his trunk.

He had mixed feelings about the whole situation. One: He had nowhere to go and Two: He could possible be away form the Dursleys' plus this stunt might ensure his permanent extraction form there. When he had completed throwing things in his trunk, he sat down on his bed and contemplated what he should do. The Order wouldn't be too impressed with the Dursleys' but on the other hand there could be Death Eaters and such lurking around. He weighed his options. One: Stay there and chance a repetition of the summer before his second year; or Two: Try to find somewhere to stay while avoiding unwanted attention. He decided he'd leave. Maybe he could make himself like he was this morning because it seemed the Ministry wasn't able to detect whatever it was he did.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

Harry watched as the sun sunk beyond the horizon and let Hedwig out, telling her to be careful and not to get caught. He decided that, since he might never return he was going to take his things form under the loose floorboard. When he was finished, as if on cue his uncle hollered for him to get downstairs.

As he lugged his trunk down the stairs, apprehension filled him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs his uncle was waiting for him, holding the door open. Harry started to laugh inwardly, the only time his uncle cared where he was was when he was leaving for good. He severely wished he'd never come back and he would bet anything his '_family'_ wished the same.

When Harry stepped out the door, he felt the cool night air. He turned back to his uncle and mock saluted him. His uncle's only reply was to grumble and slam the door shut. He stood the a few moment, glaring at the door until he shook his head and started dragging his trunk down the street. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed where his legs had carried him; the place where he, sort of, met his godfather. How could he have gotten this far?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He whipped around, wondering who it was. Was it a Death Eater? Immediately, he cast the idea out of his mind; a Death Eater would have likely attacked before he knew it was there. One of the Order most likely, but why didn't they reveal themselves. He turned around and continued on his way; the hairs on the back of his neck prickling up as the feeling he was being watched intensified.

Without warning, a hand was on his shoulder, succeeding in whirling him around. He was faced with an exceptionally peeved Potions Master. He looked the same as the last time Harry had seen him; glaring at something or everything.

"Hello Professor," he greeted his professor, uneasily.

"Potter," he hissed, "why are you not at your _relatives_' house." Snape looked like he'd much rather be doing anything than talking to Harry; the feeling was completely mutual.

"Why don't you ask them?" he asked coolly, wondering why he wasn't straining to keep his anger in check.

Snape grabbed him by his oversized shirt and whispered dangerously, "Don't get cute with me Potter!" Harry was now standing on the tips of his toes trying to keep his balance. 

He scowled, miraculously not angry and replied venomously, "Wouldn't dream of it, _Professor_."

For the second time that night, Harry felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck; the feeling he was being watched. His Professor didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. He went on glaring obliviously, trying to get his rage under control.

Harry decided to try to warn his professor and hurriedly whispered, "I don't think we're alone."

A look of confusion creased his features until there was a flash red light out of the corner of his eye and his world went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please, please review! I only have eight reviews for Two chapters!

Review if you liked it; Flame if you hated it!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Reborn

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He couldn't understand why he was in so much pain. It was worse than even the Cruciatus curse. It felt as though his limbs were being ripped one by one from his body, excruciatingly slowly. Just as slowly the pain subsided to a dull throb, although he felt as though he were on fire; being burnt to dust from the inside out. Ignoring the pain, or trying, he attempted to open his eyes although they felt as though a tonne of brinks was weighing them down. When he succeeded he immediately wished he hadn't because his eyes felt as though they were burning out of the sockets. Instinctively, his hands snapped up to cover his eyes but he also regretted that movement as he felt his arms be set ablaze. Slowly, trying not to aggravate them more, he set his arms down at his sides and tried to regulate his breathing, Once all the pain head abated, save for a dull throb, he cleared his head and tried to figure out what was happening.

'Why do my eyes and arms hurt so much when I move them?' he asked himself, feeling stupid talking to himself.

'Because you never used them before,' a mystical voice answered, that seemed to echo inside his head.

Harry almost made a face but refrained himself from doing so, not wanting to cause any further pain. It made no sense so he asked the obvious question, 'What do you mean? I've been using them for the past fifteen years.'

'So many questions,' the Voice- as Harry dubbed it- commented, chuckling slightly. It seemed to sense his impatience and answered, 'You have been reborn.'

'Reborn?' Harry asked incredulously although he felt stupid like he should know what it was. 

He expected Voice to give a scathing remark or laugh at his discomfort but what he got was understanding. 'Do not worry little one, all will be explained with due time. But for now I will explain what you need to know for the moment.' There was a silence which stretched to what seemed to be several minutes before Voice answered, 'You have heard the Prophesy, yes? To become your true self-which was blocked at the mere age of one-you will be undergoing a series of changes. Some will be extremely painful and others unnoticeable. Your rebirth was the first step in the process. In the future you will need to be isolated from humans, save the other three.'

'How painful… exactly will these changes be?' he asked fearfully.

'It differs from person to person,' it answered simply.

Harry sighed and thought of something. 'Who are the other three and who are you? Why should I trust you?' he asked sceptically.

'You will know very soon and you must make the choice to trust me. I suggest you do for we will be meeting in the near future,' Voice answered without missing a beat at Harry's untruthfulness.

'Um… When will I be able to move again?' he asked timidly.

'I don't know. As I said, "It differs from person to person."'

Without warning, exhaustion washed over Harry making him incoherent. 'Oh,' was all he could utter before giving into unconsciousness.

Before he know what was happening, there were memories flitting around in his head like when he was in Occulmency with Snape. Suddenly it focused in on one particular memory and he could do nothing but watch. His father was shouting at his mother to take him and run. Voldemort spoke the fatal curse and hit his father square in the chest, who fell limply to the ground, his eyes lifeless. Harry watched his father's body sadly until something happened he never expected; a translucent form of him emerged but that wasn't the only extraordinary thing. Around his father's, what he could only describe as, spirit were colours swirling. It looked extremely chaotic. 

For a moment, he glanced at the Dark Lord and saw he seemed to be having some sort of internal battle, before he forced the door open. When Voldemort was in the room, Harry was forced by some sort of invisible rope through the door. He looked back through the door at James and saw he was waving as if in goodbye and disappeared in a swirl of colour.

He turned his attention back to where his mother, holding his baby-self, was facing Voldemort. When she was killed, instead of seeing swirls of colours he saw there were smoke-like vines around her arms, legs and midriff. He also noted that her spirit was exactly as it was when he met her previously.

He looked at Voldemort once again and he could almost feel his sadness, although he didn't know why. 

Suddenly, his vision went hazy and he felt around blindly for something, anything because he felt dizzy. When the haze parted he saw a middle-aged man with black hair sitting in the middle of a bare, circular room.

Gathering up his courage, he greeted the man, "Hello."

The man's head snapped up, and he looked extremely relieved but also fearful. _Of what_?, Harry thought. Without warning the man was up on his feet and fast approaching Harry. When he had closed the distance between himself and Harry, the man grabbed Harry by the shoulder and whispered furiously, "You have to help me out of here!" He sounded tired as if he hadn't slept in a number of days and Harry suspected he wasn't all there in the head. The man looked over his shoulders as if making sure no one was overhearing and asked almost panicking, "You will help me, won't you?"

Harry not knowing what else to say answered, "Of course I will."

"Thank-you," the man repeated over and over again.

Suddenly, there was a large banging on an iron-wrought door Harry hadn't noticed before and the man started to panic. "You must leave," He said pushing Harry backwards, "He's coming!"

Harry was about to ask who he was, when the man pushed him forcefully enough he lost his balance and started to fall. Then everything went black and Harry never felt himself hitting the floor. All he could remember was an excruciating, burning pain before slipping into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I am so sorry I didn't update for so long and if you haven't figured it out, I am not dead. I've just been working on my drawings and I've read a lot of books. I've also been working on my website and it will be up soon. 

Alright, so this will never ever happen again I'm going to update either every Saturday or Sunday. If I don't you can e-mail me again and again until I want to kill you. Sounds fun doesn't it?

Please review and I will be more motivated to keep my schedule.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Starting Over

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again Harry found himself waking and upon opening his eyes, he realized he was not in pain. Tentatively, he lifted an arm and was overjoyed to find it caused absolutely no pain. In fact he felt more refreshed and alive than he had in a long time. Lifting himself onto his elbows, he surveyed the room.

It seemed to be a bed chamber of sorts and he noticed he was lying in a large, canopy bed. The duvet was a dark green, almost black and all the bedposts, desks and wooden chairs were made out of a black wood. The walls were stone and the door was thick, made out of the same type of wood as the furnishings. The wood had a series of intricate patterns of a large predatory cat, carved into it. He saw there were torches fastened to the walls and a candle on the desk but he was surprised how much light they gave off.

He saw, on the far side of the room, there was a large bookshelf filled with books. Slowly, forgetting the visions of the night before, he made his way over to the bookshelf. Lightly, he brushed his fingers on the spines of the books, looking for something interesting. He noticed that only a portion of the books were English and he recognized a few to be French. _What an odd collection, _he thought to himself as he picked out a book called, '_Magic. What is Dark or Light?'_ by Chaos. _What sort of name was Chaos, _he wondered incredulously.

Wandering back to the bed, he sat down and opened the book to the first page. At the top of the page, written in an elegant handwriting, was '_Magic.'_ _Magic?_ he wondered, as he continued reading .

'_A common misconception is that magic only comes in two forms: black or white; dark or light. Dark Magic is believed to be magic which is used for harm and Light magic is believed to be used for common uses or healing. _

This is not true because Dark Magic can be used for good purposes and vice versa. (Interesting, Harry thought as he continued to read.) For example, the Imperius, a well-known dark curse, can be used to stop someone from doing harm. A levitating charm, such as Wingardium Leviosa, you would think harmless but if used to levitate an individual to a dangerous height and simply left to fall, would cause tremendous harm.'

He was suddenly interrupted be someone clearing their throat. Startled, he scanned the room for the person only to find he was completely alone.

'I know that book is interesting and all, but you have people to meet and you need to get going.' It was the same voice as before but it sounded somewhat hurried. Suddenly he wondered if it could read his mind.

'Can you read my mind?' he asked as he walked towards the doors.

'No but I doubt yours would be hard to read,' the Voice chuckled.

'Hey! I didn't ask for the Peanut Gallery,' he laughed. 'Which way wan I going here?' he asked, looking left and right down the long, narrow corridors.

'Strait,' it answered, as if it were obvious and he should have noticed it. He went up to the wall and tried to touch it but he found his hand went right through. He was about to walk through when Voice said, 'Wait. You should know that since being reborn you have had all information erased. Don't worry you will gain it back in time.' He hadn't noticed before but now he could, he couldn't remember anything about himself of anything else. 

'Alright,' he answered. He walked through the wall into some sort of common room. There was an enormous fireplace which had a fire roaring. He observed as he looked at the flames that they seemed to be of colours and then the next second there were none. Crowded around the hearth were four plush chairs. The rest of the room was bare with expansive stone walls. He started forward, towards the chairs, when he noticed the three people from his dream, only younger.

"Hello," he greeted them.

"Hi," or "Hello," were their responses.

They each went forward and sat in the chairs, which he found extremely comfy. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts until the blond boy said, "Soooo."

The golden brown haired girl then said, "Why do you think we're here?"

As soon as the word left her mouth their surroundings started to shift.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

November 21, 2003.

He he! I updated on time! Yay! So, whaddya think? I think it's pretty good but I realize, in some of the previous chapters I made some mistakes and I'm sorry but I just don't check it very good. 

VERY IMPORTANT!: If you would like to be on a mailing list for this story, please say so in your review and I will add you on. Please add in your e-mail.

Reviewer responses:

Chapter 3:

Bookers- Thank-you.

twin demonic angels- I am evil! Mwa hahaha!

Noctem- Thank-you, I'm glad you think it's good. I came up with everything on my own.

Smiley- Thank-you, and it does help because it lets me know people like my story. Yay!

Lady Lily3- I know I'm so mean, am I not?

Skysong1- I know but we won't see him (Snapie) for a while. 

Serpent of Light- Beware! Lol! Of my evil plot!

Tropic- Cliffhangers are evil ,aren't they? Can't resist though.

dancetdplc- Trust me it won't be cheesy like " I love you I can't believe it we'd better go off and be a happy family." No not at all! I hate it when they do that. They're going to be very included in the plot.

Pinkflamingos- No, lol, I wouldn't want you to cry.

Chapter 4:

Serpent of Light- It was kind of supposed to lose you. It's supposed to be confusing, jumbled or whatever. I'm glad I made it work. Lol.

Crystal- Thank-you and I will.


	6. Chapter Six

Hello everyone! 

First of all, I have to apologize for not updating on time. We were painting our house and stuff so I could barely go on the comp for two seconds!

Second, I have changed who the two girls are. I'm so sorry but it just goes better with the plot and it's more symmetrical. I'm really weird and I guess you'll know what I mean later. J The only chapters changed were 1, 2, 5 had anything changed so you might want to go look through it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lesson One, Part One

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Their surrounding started to change to a forest. Suddenly, their chairs were gone and they found themselves on the ground. Climbing to his feet and rubbing his bottom, he took in his surroundings. 

The first thing he noticed was that none of the plants were like any he had seen before. The leaves were all shaped oddly. Some were so large the hung down and they brush the forest floor when a light wind blew. Others seemed to reach up toward a sky he could not see through the leaves. Sometimes a beam of light could be seen peeking through but somehow it would get covered up, as if the forest didn't want the sun shining through.

They seemed to be in a clearing and the rest of the jungle was so thick, he would bet he wouldn't be able to walk through it.

"This is impossible!" The brown haired girl, who he remembered as Themis, breathed. "I have never heard of plants like this before."

Harry moved closer to one of the plants to get a closer look when he saw a pair of glowing amber eyes, staring at him predatorily.

Amber eyes. A white owl. Hedwig. He remembered before focusing his attention on the pair of eyes in front of him. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, he backed away. 

"Guys," he whispered furiously. They followed his line of vision and saw the creature.

Without warning the creature walked into the clearing towards him. It was a lion, a very large lion and it had a pair of enormous golden wings. It had no mane and Harry assumed it was a female. It came to a stop five feet in front of them and stretch, showing it's expansive muscles. Then it started to disfigure; morph until it was a woman. She had long auburn hair and bright green eyes. Green eyes. Lily. His mother. He had yet another memory. Harry smiled at her and she returned it.

"Hello kids," she said jovially. The girl with dark coppery hair, he remembered as Aurora, let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I am here to teach you how to live and protect yourselves in the wild. If it hadn't been me just now, you would have been dead."

__

Wow, I could have died just now, Harry thought to himself.

"We had better get started," Lily looked like she was going to enjoy herself and Harry hoped it wouldn't be at their expense. "First, you must build yourselves a shelter."

Harry looked at her dumbfounded, wondering if she was serious.

"Well? Chop-chop!" She clapped her hands together, as if to shake them from their stupor. They got to work gathering larger leaves and sticks. Lily waved her hand and a lawn chair appeared, which she plopped herself down into.

Harry walked over to the girl, Themis, and asked her, "Where should we build the shelter?"

"I believe that to dig a hole under some roots would be the best option," she explained, "As you saw, the predatory animals in this area are well-equipped to climb trees and I feel we could better protect ourselves if there are the least amount possible of entrances to our shelter."

"Good thinking," he complimented her and she smiled in thanks. "How could we build some shovels to dig?"

Themis seemed to be deep in though until the blond boy, Silvanus, appeared, looking over her shoulder. She looked at him, annoyed and asked, "Do you need something?"

He brought something out from behind his back and smirked smugly. He was holding a shovel.

"How did you make that?" Themis asked enthusiastically, while examining the shovel thoroughly.

"Oh… I have my ways," he said while seemingly examining his nails. 

Harry just shook his head and said, "Well, get digging." Silvanus looked put out for a moment before running off. A few minutes later he returned with three more shovels. They all got to work, digging underneath the largest tree in the area.

***

He didn't know how long they had been digging but Lily stuck her head in the hole and said, "I'll be going now. It's not wise to stay out here after dark. Ta ta." She waved and added, "Have a nice night," before laughing and disappearing from sight.

Silvanus jumped up, out of the hole yelling, "Wait, wait! You can't leave us here alone." He returned carrying the leaves they had collected and grumbled, "Good-night." He grabbed a couple of leaves before going off to the far side of the hole and retiring for the night. Harry and the other two followed his example and were soon sound asleep.

***

Harry woke to the sound of a howl. He noticed that it wasn't yet light out and the other hadn't been woken. He saw a shadow, cast by the moonlight, pass the entrance of the hole. For the longest time Harry stared at the opening until he drifted off to sleep.

***

Harry didn't know how much later, he woke, only this time he was sure it was day. Looking around the hole, he noticed only Silvanus and Themis were there, still fast asleep.

Climbing up through the hole, he found Aurora with her back away from him, a few feet away from the entrance. She seemed to be working one something. He took one step forward and she whipped around to face him. As soon as she saw it was him, she looked relieved and he saw she was holding a sharp rock and a stick.

"What are you doing?" He asked, indicating to the rock and the stick, which he now noticed seemed to be cut to make a point at the end.

She looked down at what she was doing and said, "I heard things prowling around here last night and I thought we should have a way of protecting ourselves."

"I did too, scared me almost half to death." He admitted and she smiled and nodded in agreement. "Can I help?" He asked.

"Sure. Find a sharp rock and a stick. I think you can figure it out." She smiled and added, "At least we have something else to do while those lazy-bones are still sleeping."

He laughed and went to find a sharp rock. Soon, he found one and sat under a tree to get to work until the others got up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Written on December 8th, 12:59 pm.

Posted on December 8th.

Reviews for Chapter 5:

Lady Lily3 - They will all be gaining back their memories gradually, as you can see from the last chapter.

Dancetplc - Thank-you! I hope you like where it's going!

Serpent of Light - No Ginny yet. I changed it. Didn't fit into my plot. Sorry. L Read chapters 1,2,5 again and you'll see what I mean.

Thank-you all for reading! I love you!

Love Jess16

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!! Please read!

I really need a beta reader. If you would like to volunteer for the job please tell me in your review. Please add your e-mail.


	7. Chapter Seven

If you would like to receive a notice when I update, join my yahoo group: 

Hi everyone, it's me and I'm updating! Yay!

Thank-you to Serena24 for being my beta! : )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lesson One, Part Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Silvanus and Themis were finally roused, they came to sit dreary-eyed on the forest floor. Finally, Harry looked up and almost died laughing. While Harry was trying to stifle his laughter, Aurora, giggling, asked, "Themis, what happened to your hair?"

He and Aurora couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing when Themis looked around confusedly. When Silvanus managed to shake himself out of his sleepy stupor, he was rolling around on the ground, barely able to breathe. Themis finally seemed to figure out what they were all laughing at and said angrily, "Shut-up! It's not my fault my hair poufs up a little when I'm in a damp environment!"

"A little!" Silvanus finally got out, "You look like a clown with a bad hair day!" Then he was seized by yet another fit of laughter. With a huff and a murderous glare Themis stomped over to a tree and sat down with her back to them. Aurora and Harry got over it-Silvanus was still guffawing-and returned to making weapons to protect themselves. Silvanus, seeing what they were doing, and obviously liking the idea of being in contact with sharp, pointy objects, asked if he could help too. Themis, seeming too curious about what they were doing, forgot her anger and also joined in.

And that was what they were doing when Lily appeared in the middle of the clearing. She surveyed them and mock scolded them, "You're not supposed to start the lesson before the professor arrives." Then she smiled brightly at them and asked, "Who's idea was it?"

Aurora answered timidly, not knowing what to expect, "I did."

Lily clapped her hands together and said, "Good! One hundred points to you."

Points. Houses. Gryffindor. Slytherin. Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff. He looked towards the others and saw their eyes seemed to be clouded over, as he was sure his had been a moment ago. "What are these flashbacks we keep getting?" he asked his mother curiously.

"They're your memories." She answered, then elaborated, "When you were reborn, all your memories were pushed to your subconscious and now they're making their way back to your conscious mind. You will be having many memories more along the lines of, remembering the names you had before you were reborn." At their confused looks she added, "The names you have been calling each other are not the names you have been using all your lives." She smiled a knowing smile and they knew she wasn't about to reveal anymore.

"Now, let's get down to business. I'm sure all of you are starving right about now, so I'm going to teach you how to hunt." Then she roared excitedly, "Target practice!"

The next moment she waved her hand and a row of four targets seemed to come out of nowhere. _It must be Magic_- his thoughts were shattered by a series of memories. He shook his head and he saw the others do the same. 

Themis voiced his thoughts when she asked, "Um, mam, where are our wands?"

"We've got'em. Don't you worry about that now." She rummaged through a bag Harry swore hadn't been there before, and pulled out four bows. "Here catch," she told them as she threw them. Even without much of a warning, they all caught them rather easily. She then gave them all a quiver, which had about a dozen arrows in each. 

She then pulled out her own bow and arrows and proceeded to tell them how to hold the bow, knock the arrow, aim and fire. She then gave a demonstration, which hit the bulls eye of one of the targets. She summoned the arrow back to her and proceeded to conjure a lawn chair to relax and observe them. 

They all aimed and fired but none of them hit the targets-not even close. Lily was just sitting there laughing at them all. Harry had the sneaking suspicion this was why she hadn't returned their wands; he was sure that they all would have hexed her.

***

It hadn't taken long, about an hour or so, before they were hitting the bulls eye. Lily was looking pretty smug. _Most likely thinks she taught us this well, _Harry thought, when in reality Lily had sat there and laughed at them. They all had wanted to show her up and Harry suspected that was probably her plan.

Suddenly, Harry's stomach rumbled and he remembered the reason they were practicing. Lily, after hearing Harry's stomach, said joyfully, "Well, you'd better go hunting! We'll finish our lesson after you catch something." They all set off into the jungle and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that Themis would be seen a mile away.

Suddenly the bush rustled and Harry grabbed an arrow and prepared to fire. A small deer peeked out of the bushes strait at him and he shot it. It was down and Harry couldn't help but feel happy that he had hit it on his first try. Crouching down, Harry examined the deer and found he had hit it right between the eyes. He couldn't help but be surprised at his aim, it was better than he thought he could do. In respect, Harry closed its' eyes and bowed his head. He then proceeded to pick up the small deer and carry it back to the clearing.

When he got there he found the other had been as prosperous in the hunt as he had. Themis had shot a medium sized grey wolf, Silvanus had shot down a large predatory bird of some sort and Aurora a rather large black spotted, white rabbit. They set down their quarry and turned to see Lily had built a fire pit while they had been hunting.

She waved her hand over the pit, that now had wood, and blue flames sprung up, consuming the wood. The blue flames also brought back memories but he decided to look through them later that night. It seemed the other had too because their attention was once more on Lily.

She then proceeded to teach them how to skin their prey to make clothing, which Harry found useful, and how to cook them over the fire. She also showed them how to make use of the extra parts, such as the claw or talons, to make marks in the trees around their shelter to keep other predatory animal away. She also made it clear to them that it would not stop all animal from trespassing. They would have to keep their guards up.

She collected up the rest of the unused parts and placed them in jars, which she put in her _bottomless bag_ as Harry had come to call it.

Finally, near sunset, they ate a very filling meal before collecting the leftovers into a large leather pouch. They then filled their way to their shelter; in Lily's case, disappearing into thin air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow! I'll bet that's my longest chapter yet! Not too action packed but that'll come later.

Date: December 11, 3:17 a.m.

Posted: December 12

Review Responses:

Serpent of Light- I actually do like her, but I have different plans for her. Lol!

Serena24-Thanks for being my beta reader and I glad you like my story.

twin demonic angels-Thanks you and I hope you like my story.

The Mystic Elf- I'm glad you like both of my stories. I might continue my other one when this one is done. This story is a first priority right now. And don't worry I'll update soon, I already have my next chapter written and betaed. It depends on how long I want you guys to suffer. (Not long I promise).

Jess16 

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

Hello again! I hope you like this chapter and I would be forever grateful if you reviewed or even flamed if you wanted to. That's all I have to say for now except, join my yahoo group  or add your e-mail onto your review if you want a notice when I update.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lesson Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Blue flames. He could see them through the almost palpable darkness of his mind. If only he could just reach them. He started running towards the fire at full force hoping to get past the fog that seemed to be holding him in place. Finally he broke through and he was fast approaching them. Time seemed to slow as memories forced themselves upon him. 

There was a young girl. Her name was Hermione. Hermione Granger. One of his best friends since…the troll incident. She was hiding the fire behind her back from someone. If only he could remember who. Troll, there seemed to be something else he needed to remember. Then he remembered how it had been subdued when they had arrived in the chamber. Then the room with the flames blocking the entrances. The potions which Hermione had helped him figure out which one to take. 

Then Quirrel. And Voldemort. They were unsuccessfully trying to obtain the philosopher's, Nicholas Flamel's, stone. 

Suddenly time sped up and the rest of his life concerning Hermione flashed before his eyes and he barely had time to register them before he returned to the land of the living.

He awoke in a cold sweat. He could see the moonlight streaming through the hole of their den. Looking over to Themis, he saw the dull light was shining right on her and he noticed some familiarities. Familiarities between her and Hermione. Was it possible? Was it possible that Hermione and Themis were the same person? Lily had said that the names they called each other now were not the name they had used all their lives. If this was true, what was his name? For some reason he couldn't remember. It was extremely frustrating when you can't even remember your own name.

Harry decided that since it was still late at night he would try to get some more sleep.

***

Cracking open one eye, Harry looked around the den, as he'd come to call it, and saw that everyone was still asleep. Sitting up, he stretched and noticed there were four wands on the ground by their left over food from the night before. Finding his, he stuffed it in his pocket, he then proceeded to quietly climb out of the hole. The first thing he noticed was that the sun was about to rise and the sky was a palate of light pinks, oranges and purples. Climbing up a tree to get a better look, he came out above the trees to see that the clouds, which seemed so beautiful from below, were in fact storm clouds.

Climbing down to rest on a lower branch he kept watch on the camp. After a while, he jumped quietly to the ground, landing as quietly as a cat would, he went about collecting sticks and chunks of wood from the forest floor to prepare a fire. When he had finished, he racked his brain for the spell to set fire. His mother, yesterday, had merely waved her hand and flames sprung up. He really hoped she didn't expect him to make a fire the non-magic way because she would be sorely disappointed. Suddenly, the words came to him like a memory that had been rediscovered. Incendio.

"Incendio," he said, pointing his wand at the wood in the fire pit and it was burning. He felt very happy at his accomplishment.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin. He looked up to the owner of the hand to see a woman, about the age of his mom, looking back at him. She had light blonde hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. She was wearing a light green dress, which brushed the forest floor, with seemingly alive tiny flowers growing on it. The flowers were an ice blue that matched her eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked and he felt some recognition. "Do I know you?"

"I am Flora. You didn't know me as that when I was alive. I am also a friend of your parents." She gave him a bright smile and he returned it.

"How did you die?" he asked but when he saw a look loathing enter her eyes, he added, "If you don't mind."

She seemed to refocus on him and smiled apologetically, "My son and I were betrayed by my husband."

"Is your son dead?" he asked sadly.

"No," she smiled at that, "In fact he is Silvanus."

"That's good, I'm glad he didn't die," he said feeling happy for her.

She smiled and said, "Let's stop talking about such grave topics. I propose we go wake up the sleepy heads." She grinned mischievously.

"Too late to get me!" A voice said and they both looked to see Aurora, "But I want to help. I get Silvanus!"

"Now. We need a plan," Flora said conspiratorially, "How 'bout buckets of freezing cold water." That said, she waved her hand and two large buckets of water appeared. She grinned yet again and the two prankees appeared floating a couple feet above the ground. Harry and Aurora grabbed the floating buckets and smirked evilly.

"Ok Erebus. On the count of three." Aurora whispered, "One…Two…Three!" And they dumped the water on the two unsuspecting teenager's heads. They both gasped at the cold and their eyes were wide with shock. He could hear Flora cackling gleefully in the background and he could help but burst out laughing at Themis and Silvanus, who were, as of now, glaring at them full-force.

Harry put his hands up in a defensive manner and said, "Hey! It wasn't my idea. It was your mum's idea Silvanus."

Silvanus looked around him and his eyes lit up. "Mum!" he cried happily and ran to her to give her a bone crushing hug. 

Harry looked over to Themis, or Hermione, and saw she was smiling contentedly at the mother-son reunion. Without catching the attention of the potentially vengeful girl, he motioned to Aurora and they both started to back away slowly. Harry was glad Flora was so caught up with her son that she didn't notice them sneaking away because he wasn't sure whose side she would be on. Slowly, before the others noticed anything amiss, they climbed up a tree. Just as Harry let out a sigh of relief, he heard Silvanus shout, "They got away!"

Harry carefully camouflaged himself with leaves and hoped they would get tired of searching and give up the hunt. The key word was _hoped_. Then he snorted quietly and thought, _Not bloody likely! _He knew Flora could probably locate them with a thought but she probably wanted Themis and her son to strengthen their hunting skills. Either that or they were quietly sneaking up on them and they were going to attack them any second now.

Just as that thought entered his head he heard Flora call to them, "Erebus, Aurora, you can come down now!" He looked to Aurora questioningly but she merely shook her head, clearly having the same thoughts as he did. 

Suddenly, his surroundings started to blur before they cleared again and he found himself sitting in a large circle around Flora. To his left was Aurora and to his right was Themis and across from him was Silvanus. The first thing he noticed was that the other three looked stiff and then he realized he couldn't move.

"Don't try to fight it," Flora ordered them soothingly, but her face said she was enjoying every minute of it. "You will only strain yourselves. Now onto business." She summoned a brown bag to her, which reminded him of Lily's, and brought out a series of powders, plants and vials of liquids. They were all a series of different colours and textures and he hoped she wasn't going to use any of it on them. 

"I am here to teach you the importance's and properties of herbs and plants and what you can make out of them." For what seemed like two days, in reality three hours, she had taught them about all the plants you could find anywhere and what they were for. Harry had the feeling she had put a spell on them to keep their attention and to make them comprehend it all easier. But Harry was hardly grateful at the moment, his head hurt like he had been pounding it all day with a rock. 

Harry, Aurora, Silvanus and Themis all trudged their way back to the Den without dinner. They were just too tired to, although, Themis seemed quite happy about learning all that. Harry thought he remembered something like that about Hermione from his memories. Within minutes Harry drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phew! That was long! You guys are lucky dogs. I just wrote the last chapter yesterday or today. (actually both) I don't know how that makes sense.

Written: December 11 and 12.

Please review! Even if you want to flame about how crappy it is or something. I would be ever so happy. Alright! You've guessed it, I'm insane, crazy, whatever. Until next chapter.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Also, Merry Christmas!! I hope you all have a great holiday. (If you celebrate it).

Thanks to my reviewers: Serpent of Light, dancetdplc and The Mystical Elf

Anyone, If you know any good dark Harry stories or where Dumbledore isn't so good please tell me because I'm running out of good stories. If any of you are looking for good stories just look in my favourites list, those are the ones I've found that I thought were the best. Thanks!


	9. Chapter Nine

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a Happy Holidays.

Please, please, please give me a Christmas gift and review! And if you're feeling extra generous you can join my Yahoo Group 

Come on, you know you want to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lesson Three

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke up to hear a loud shuffling above, from outside the hole. He could see the shadow of a large animal pacing back and forth in front of the hole. Stealthily and quietly as a shadow, he plucked the stakes he and the others had made, and went closer to the opening of their Den. He could hear the beast's heavy breathing and its claws digging into the soft soil. He silently concluded the beast was far too large for him to handle on his own. 

Making sure not to make a sound he went to wake Aurora, who had the best aim other than himself. Shaking her gently, as to not startle her, he woke her but he had to cover her mouth when she started muttering, "Let me sleep just a lit-." He could hear the creature stop moving and listen for them. 

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, the beast started to pace yet again. He looked back to Aurora to see her staring wide eyed at him. He motioned for her to be quiet and handed her a bow and arrow as well as grabbing one for himself. He pointed to the creature outside the Den and then proceeded to knock the arrow. Taking his lead, Aurora did the same and aimed at the creature. As one they crept closer to the opening making sure to stay in the shadows. As soon as they were close enough, they pulled back the arrow and as soon as they had a clear shot, they fired.

A loud cry of pain signified their shots hit their marks and woke Themis and Silvanus. Both of their eyes shot open in shock as Harry and Aurora were climbing out of the Den, armed with the wooden stakes they had carved. They climbed out of the hole to see a large black creature dragging itself with its' uninjured limbs away from the clearing. Harry approached the creature, while knocking yet another arrow, and put it out of its' misery by putting an arrow in its' head.

Suddenly there was a clapping from somewhere behind them. Whipping around they came face to face with Sirius. He was beaming at them while Themis and Silvanus were climbing out of the hole. Silvanus and Themis went over to inspect the creature while Harry and Aurora exchanged greetings with Sirius. 

When Themis and Silvanus joined them Sirius said, "Hello. You may call me Sirius," with a warm smile. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Aurora, he looked towards her to see she was backing away in fear.

Concerned, he asked, "What's wrong, Aurora?"

Pointing a shaking hand at Sirius, she answered, stuttering, "I-it's S-S-iris B-l-lack-k!"

Suddenly it dawned upon him that she did not know he was innocent. "It's okay Aurora. He's innocent, he was framed."

She seemed to relax for a moment before asking, "How can you be so sure." She narrowed her eyes at him, evaluating the condition of his clothes and his cleanliness.

"Trust me. I'm sure." He answered and looked to the other two for support.

"Yes, he is." They answered.

She calmed and let out a breath, then said, "This is going to be some getting used to."

Sirius smiled at her then stated, "I'm here to teach you battle techniques such as sword fighting and I'm glad to see Lily has done her job well."

"Sword fighting!" Silvanus exclaimed, excitedly. It seemed to Harry that he was correct in assuming Silvanus had an affinity to sharp objects. Then his face fell and he whined, "But we don't have any swords."

Sirius just shook his head and with a wave of his hand, a sword dropped in each of their hands. He then pulled his own sword out of its' scabbard on his belt and began to demonstrate a series of moves, telling them to reiterate each move until they perfected it.

***

A long time of sword and various other weapon techniques later, they all sat panting in the shadowy forest. He hypothesized it was around midday but there was no way to tell because the leaves wouldn't allow any light through. He wondered why moonlight was let through and sunlight wasn't but brushed it off as one of nature's secrets.

Suddenly, his stomach growled and he remembered he had skipped dinner the previous night. Sirius, who was also hungry began to prepare the beast for eating.

A while later they were eating happily, getting their fill before Sirius decided to torture them for the remainder of the day. Harry hoped he got enough of that that morning.

__

Looks like he hasn't, Harry thought as he watched his god father rise and stretch.

"Come on, get up. We're going to make you make your own weapons." He said, rousing them from their sleepy daze. 

Silvanus looked extremely excited as he asked rapidly, "Really? How? Where?"

"Remind me to never give him coffee," Harry mumbled. Themis, who was the only one close enough to hear him, burst out laughing. He chuckled too when he saw the confused looks she was getting from the others. Themis was oblivious to them as she calmed down enough to stop her laughing.

Sirius then went skipping into the forest, with Silvanus hot on his heels, singing, "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Harry, Themis and Aurora all covered their ears as his singing reached their ears and Harry hoped he wouldn't get a migraine. Silvanus, who was oblivious to Sirius' horrendous singing abilites, asked, "Who's Oz? Is he going to make our weapons? Where does he live?" Harry burst out laughing and Sirius didn't seem to hear him. Silvanus heard him laughing and asked, "What? Who _is_ Oz? What's so funny?" The remainder of the trip was spent with Silvanus asking who Oz was or what he was laughing at.

Finally, they arrived at a small hut deep in the forest and Silvanus went quiet before he asked, "_This _is where Oz lives? Looks like a dump to me." He stuck his nose up in the air like royalty and even Sirius was finding it difficult not to laugh.

That was when Themis told Silvanus, explaining it slowly as if he were a child, "Oz is a story. Ok, Silvanus?" 

The door the hut slammed open, stopping the argument before it started, and a man with black hair and hazel eyes strode out to meet them. "Hello Sirius, Erebus, Aurora, Themis and Silvanus."

"Hello James." Sirius greeted him. Recognition set in as Harry realized the man was his father.

"Hi dad." Harry said.

Silvanus seemed to zone out for a moment before pointing at Harry and gasped, "-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mua ha ha ha! I am evil with my cliffhangers. I'll bet you can figure it out but I just wanted to make a cliffhanger so bad! 

Plus, only three people reviewed my last chapter. I'll make you all a deal, for every review I get, I will make the next chapter a half a page longer. Alright? So review or I won't update on time.

Jess16 *Is getting mad (or sad) at the lack of reviews*

REVIEW!!!!!!!

A/N: Oh yeah! If you know any good dark Harry or non human Harry fics please tell me because I really need some good reading material. Thanks!


	10. Chapter Ten

Hello! Happy New Years! (Yes it is before new years. December 30, 2003 to be exact)

Review Responses at the bottom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Ten

Lesson Four (Big huge gigantic twist in store for you! Mua hahaha!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Chapter (If you've forgotten): Silvanus seemed to zone out for a moment before pointing at Harry and gasped, "-

.

.This Chapter:

"Y-you're Harry Potter!"

Suddenly he remembered everything. All his life from when he could remember to when he couldn't. He remembered his best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Weasley family who had been like a family to him. His school rival, Draco Malfoy.

At that moment he realized that Silvanus was indeed his school rival and he couldn't help but laugh. Imagine Draco Malfoy, the prince of Slytherin, getting all excited over the fact that he was Harry Potter. He was never going to forget this, and he was never going to let Draco forget it either.

He looked up to see that James and Sirius had small smirks on their faces, they seemed to find it amusing also, and the other three looking at his as though he were insane.

"What's so funny?" Silvanus, or Draco Malfoy, asked and he found it odd that there was no sneer.

"You're Draco Malfoy," he said simply, as though it explained everything, and for Draco it did.

He zoned out, yet again, then he started to snigger. Harry was starting to wonder if he had gone insane when Draco said, "Now I know what's so funny." Out of all the things he could have done or said, going insane and murdering them all was included, that was the last thing he thought he would do. 

He looked at Themis to see what she thought when, he realized that she was not Hermione. Without all the junk on her face she looked very similar to her though. The person he was looking at was Lavender Brown. Suddenly she looked at him and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Lavender Brown," he answered, still shocked at this discovery. 

He looked to Aurora wondering if he knew her too but his mind came up blank. He turned to Draco as he heard the name Blaise Zabini being said. He remembered the name but could not come up with from where. Draco must know her.

Interrupting their musings Sirius said, "Well, as much as I'd like to stand here all day, you've got some weapons to make." 

Draco's face brightened as Sirius ushered them into the hut after James. Sirius closed the door behind him making the hut pitch black. Suddenly, in the centre of the hut, there came a dull multi-coloured light that seemed to fill the entire room. 

"Who wants to go first?" James said excitedly, not sounding natural in the ghostly room.

"I will!" Draco said equally excited, as Harry snorted.

Draco stepped forward into the centre of the room to where the light was. Once he was there a slab of stone lifted out of the floor. He set his hand upon the stone and a silvery flash of light filled the room. When their eyes adjusted there was a set of weapons all floating in front of Draco, still glowing a dull silver colour. There was a bow with a set of arrows and a quiver, which were all silver decorated in silver vines. The sword, a few daggers and some throwing knives were all also silver and the handles were all simply decorated in the shape of a dragon in mid-flight. There was also various scabbards which were decorated silver with silver vines twisting themselves around them.

"Next," came James monotonous voice, as though he did repeatedly, as Draco came to stand beside them admiring his new weapons. He immediately started attaching his weapons to himself.

Before anyone else could utter a sound Blaise stepped forward and placed her hand on the still floating slab of stone. Instead of a silvery flash, there was a dark purple light, which made the hut smaller, then a bright purple light, which blinded them for a moment. When they dared to open their eyes the saw that all her weapons were a dark purple colour decorated with cloud insignia's. She came back to them and started to attach her weapons to her clothing.

Lavender came forward, repeated the process and there was a bright golden light. When their eyes adjusted enough to see they saw that all her weapons were all a light golden colour and decorated with flowing lines; like the wind.

Harry stepped forward, as Lavender was coming back, and placed his hand on the slab of stone. Suddenly, he felt as though his hand were attached to the stone and something was inside his head. He closed his eyes when instead of light there was blackness. The only thing odd about it was that it was so dark it almost blinded him. When he opened his eyes he saw that his weapons were pure black, even the blade of the sword. They seemed deadly and forbidding but for some odd reason he liked them. He couldn't explain it.

Instead of trying to explain it to himself, he rejoined the group and placed his sword in its' scabbard which he attached to his slacks. He then put the daggers and throwing knives in their respective scabbards around his ankles and wrists. Putting his bow and arrows in the quiver, he slung it over his shoulder and ignoring the sudden weight where his weapons were, he focused his attention on his father and godfather.

"Congratulations!" They cried together. They both smiled but they soon faded. "Unfortunately, you all have to return to where you were shortly before you arrived here." With that they raised their hands and emitted a blinding flash of white light.

***

Harry groggily felt himself waking up and he could feel a headache coming on. _I sweat I'm going to murder those two if they **ever** do that again! _he though angrily. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw he was in the front foyer of the Dursley's house. Deciding that this time around he didn't want to be caught by Snape he concocted a plan. _And they thought Slytherin's were cunning, _he thought amusingly.

Opening his trunk he extracted his invisibility cloak and draped it over himself. He walked over to his relative's door and knocked on it loudly. He heard Vernon rise from his chair loudly and mumble about who could be knocking at this time of the night. Harry hid himself in the corner by the door and waited until his Uncle Vernon had the door wide open before slipping past unnoticed. He then heard his uncle mumble about hooligans before he slammed the door shut and continue his dinner.

Feeling quite proud of himself, Harry walked quietly down the street in the direction of London. No use attracting unwanted attention by summoning the Knight Bus when he could walk. It's not like he would starve, he could hunt now.

Those were his thoughts as he made his way out of Little Whinging Surrey to London.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So how'd you like that? Pretty good twist if I do say so myself and no on even guessed it was Blaise Zabini. I think she's a girl and there's no proof that she isn't.

Question: Who would you like paired with who? 'Cause I really want some suggestions or I won't have any. And… Does anyone have some information about weapons and describing them because, as you have witnessed before, I need some help.

.

.

Review Responses

twin demonic angels - It wasn't A.S.A.P but I'm sure it was worth it. Please Review!

The Mystical Elf - Thank-you for your review and I hope you like it!

freakazoid - Thanks for the review and I like your name. I hope you like this chapter. Also, thanks for all those stories, I love them!

Serpent of Light - Did you know you are the only person to review to all my chapters? Thank-you so much! Mua ha ha ha! I am so evil!

LaterosevBlack - Why thank-you and if you have a fic I'll have to read it. No, It will definitely not be H/H but I'm not sure what it should be. It might be H/G but we'll have to wait and see.

.

.

Note: This was un-beta-ed so don't get mad at all the mistakes. When my beta is back from holidays I'll get her to beta my fic.

.

.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was dragging his trunk through the forest he had come across when he was far away from Surrey. He had never seen the forest before but the ominous feeling of it reminded him of the Forbidden Forest. No, he was not frightened, although he know he should have been. It was a foreign forest to himself and he had no idea what sort of creatures resided within but he had a feeling it would lead him where he needed to go. He could hear some curious animals watching him from the safety of the bushes as though he were some alien. He probably was, he mused, after all what sane person would enter these woods. He almost chuckled at the thought. Unlike the other forest he had spent no certain amount of time in, this forest let in absolutely no light so he had to rely on his other senses a tad more than he would have to usually.

Feeling exhaustion creep up on him, he decided to find a suitable place to spend the remainder of the night. Peering around he saw a rather large tree a few feet in front of himself and supposed it would have to do until morning, whenever that was. He walked over to the tree, jumped up and pulled himself up onto a thick branch. Hoping he wouldn't fall off he was soon whisked off into sleep.

***

The next time Harry woke up he was left with the remainder of a dream, or a nightmare, that he could not tell. The more Harry tried to remember it, the more it would seem to slip through his fingers. Sighing he started to roll over but quickly grabbed hold of the tree branch to stop himself from falling. Dropping to the ground in a crouch, he quickly surveyed his surroundings. Seeing nothing, he headed in the direction he hoped he had been going.

After walking for what he guessed was two hours he started to hear something. It sounded like a nail being grated over glass and he carefully went in the direction of the odd noise. After walking for nobody knows how long, the sound was getting steadily louder, it couldn't be more than two feet away. Silently, he crept closer and saw the most unusual animal he had seen in his entire life and it seemed to be in pain. He carefully knelt down beside the creature and stretched his arm out towards it, careful not to startle it, for it could attack him at any second. It stopped its painful whining and tilted its head toward his hand. Harry readied himself to snatch his hand away when the animal sniffed it. Slowly, Harry came closer to see how serious its injuries were. Its right front paw and the scruff of its neck had deep gashes, which to Harry, looked suspiciously like bite marks. He went back to his trunk to retrieve some cloth to bind the creature's wounds. Plucking out an old robe he began to rip it into strips and returned to kneel at the animals side. Warily, he started wrapping the gashes on its paw but it only whined pitifully and he continued. As soon as he was finished, he began on the wound on the scruff of its neck. Again, the animal merely whined and he took it as permission to continue. 

As soon as he was finished he gathered the animal up in his arms and when he was met with no protests he wrapped the animal up with the rest of his robe. Holding the animal, which he assumed to be quite young, as though it were a baby, he realised there was one flaw with his plan. "What about my trunk?" he asked himself and as if answering his question the trunk started to float in the air. Deciding not to question his luck he started walking again.

After a while he returned his gaze to the strange, black furred, animal to see it was returning his gaze. He smiled at the little creature and got a better look at it. There were two triangular ears at the top of its head, with tufts of hair coming off them and he guessed it was a kitten. It also had a little pink nose and long whiskers. Its dark eyes seemed to be roaming all over his face, taking in each feature. Harry smiled at it again and its eyes seemed to light up a bit more. Holding the kitten closer to himself it snuggled into his embrace and was soon asleep.

After a few hours, the kitten was still asleep and he could see light in between the trees ahead signalling the end of the woods. Quickening his pace he soon came to the edge of the wood and saw a large field. Looking around he noticed the trees were in a circle around the golden field. In the distance he saw and old shack and decided to check it out. He could spend the night there if there were no inhabitants.

After crossing the field he was only feet away from the small cabin, when the kitten in his arms started to squirm. "Just a little longer," he murmured softly to it and scratched behind its ear. It yawned, its mouth open wide and stilled. 

Moments later he reached an old weather beaten door and knocked softly, but hard enough for anyone inside to hear. After a while he turned the door knob to find it was open. Pushing the door open, its hinges squeaked and was in need of an oiling, he walked inside to find the house was fully furnished. All the furniture was covered in sheets of various colours indicating that the house was abandoned. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to what looked to be a couch and uncovered it. The couch was a dark blue colour but otherwise it was quite plain. Setting the small cat down on the couch, he took what was left of his robe off it. It stood up, limping on its injured paw, but otherwise seemed fine. Careful of its injuries, he stroked it and was surprised to find its fur was very soft and fine, almost like silk.

Again, the cat's eyes locked with his own and he was surprised to find it had bright green eyes, not unlike his own. Its tail was quite long than he thought was normal and its hair was quite short, although he thought it might get longer as it got older. Stroking the kitten one last time as it snuggled back into his robe and returned to sleep. 

Standing up, Harry realised it was much later than he realised and went off to explore the cabin before it got to dark to see anything. An odd thing he found was that the rooms seemed much larger then he would have guessed from the outside. He also noticed that all the houses furnishings were rather fancy and expensive, as though it belonged in a mansion. He was started to get the feeling the inside of the house was magically expanded, maybe it was to avoid attention from people who thought it was just a small cabin. He found there was a queen sized bed in the master bedroom and there were double beds in the other two bedrooms. The bathroom was quite large. The kitchen was very clean and the sitting room, where he left the kitten was quite large and had a feeling to it that made you think, home. It also had a fireplace, which he was grateful for because he had a feeling it could get cold during the nights.

Yawning, he scooped up the kitten, collected some blankets and went to the master bedroom to get some needed rest. He set the small cat down beside him, but not close enough for him to roll over while he slept and laid himself down. Clasping his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to claim him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I apologize for not updating for so long but I was sick and then we had a novel study, The Eyes of the Dragon by Stephen King, in L.A. and I didn't have enough time to write a chapter.

Thank-you to reviewers, I'll do reviewer response next chapter which will be up shortly.

This is the un-betaed version because I wanted to get it up as soon as I could and because my dad is telling me to get off the computer.

I hope you like it!

Jess16 and please review!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke in the early morning to the sun glaring in his eyes and a slight weight on his chest. Ignoring the light, his eyes snapped open to see the kitten sleeping soundly on his chest and it was purring. He smiled and roused the kitten. It opened one sleepy eye to, if cats could, seemingly glare at him and it stood up and stretch, while yawning. Picking it up and setting it down on the bed, he left the room in search of anything to eat.

A thorough search of the kitchen proved to be fruitless, as he went to his trunk which was sitting in the doorway. Glancing at the window he was surprised to see it was quite foggy. Hunting for food was no longer an option, he thought as he dropped his weapons back into his trunk.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he raced to the fireplace. Upon reaching it he searched the mantle and smiled. He could go to Diagon Alley and pick up some food in muggle London. Then another problem rose. How was he supposed to get around unnoticed? And how was he supposed to return for that matter? 

Sighing dejectedly, he was about to return the jar of floo powder upon the mantle when something caught his eye. There was a plaque above the mantle. Reaching up, he wiped a thick layer of dust from it and grinned at what he saw.

A mewing sound from behind him brought his attention from the plaque to the small kitten looking up at him with questioning eyes. It almost seemed as though she knew what was going on, he mused. Scooping it into his arms he went to uncover the kitchen table and sit on one of the intricately carved chairs. Sitting down he began to ponder how he was going to get around unnoticed. 

"I wish I were a metamorphmagus, like Tonks," he said to no one in particular. 

All of a sudden he remembered how he had changed his appearance in the Dursley's house and wondered if he could do it once more. It was worth a try, he thought as he went over to a full-sized mirror on the bathroom wall. Setting the cat down, it stared at him and he smiled in return. He then turned his gaze to his reflection. First thing he would try was hair colour and if it worked he would continue, if not, at least hair grew back. Concentrating, he picture himself with brown hair in his head. Suddenly, he got an odd feeling, like something inside himself was moving out to go to his hair. He then watched, as slowly, his hair started to turn a medium brown from the roots out. It looked quite funny and he chuckled silently. Now, for the eyes. He really hated to changed them, they were his favourite feature, but there were many people who knew he had gotten his mother's eyes and he could risk being recognized. He got the same odd feeling as he tried turning them a medium blue colour but instead they were an electric blue, like Moody's. He shuddered and tried to make them darker but this time they were midnight blue. Shrugging, he though it was much better than before and looked at himself. He could still recognize himself, not only because of his famous scar but because his face was the same. Slowly, the feeling he assumed was his magic, went into his face and he could see that he looked a few years older than he had been before. Although he looked older, he did not look like his father and he was very grateful. He did need people thinking James Potter was alive and kicking. He laughed out loud at the thought of everyone panicking about someone coming back from the dead. Looking at his scar, he noticed it was still there and tried to change it. He could feel his magic come to pool around it but all it succeeded in doing in was making it less apparent.

Looking at the kitten, he stuck out a hand and it warily let him pet it. It seemed to recognize his smell, he thought, after it sniffed him and started purring. Picking the little cat up he walked to his trunk and grabbed a cloak out of it. Putting it down on the couch he put it on and said to the kitten, "Be good. I'll be back soon." After a pat on the head, he strode to the fireplace and made a fire small out of some bits of wood he could find and some matches. Running back to his trunk quickly, he grabbed his Hogwarts letter and stuffed it in his pocket. Grabbing the jar of floo powder, he grabbed a small handful and threw in onto the fire, saying his destination clearly, "Diagon Alley." He stepped into the now roaring green fire and was whisked of in a blur of fireplaces and green fire. 

When he finally emerged, he was a bit dizzy but managed to walk out of the fireplace instead of landing in a heap on the hearth. Dusting of his clothes he walked through the pub, ignoring Tom, and went into the alley which held the barrier to Diagon Alley. Rummaging through his pockets, he was relieved to find his wand in one of them. Tapping the bricks he waited until the doorway was fully formed before walking through. Looking around he saw there weren't many people on the streets, only the ones brave enough to go out with the threat of Voldemort and the ones foolish enough not to believe he had actually returned. They all had one thing in common though, they were all grim and looking over their shoulders as if their own shadows would jump out at them. He began to wonder if this was anything what it was like during the Dark Lord's first reign of terror.

Shaking his head, he headed for Gringotts, the wizard bank, to withdraw some money and to convert some into muggle money for grocery shopping.

After Harry left the bank, with no problems, he headed over to Flourish and Blotts. Taking out his book list, he went about collecting the books and a few extra he thought would be quite useful and interesting. He paid the shop-keep and exited the shop in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, then onto muggle London.

Stepping out into muggle London, Harry went in search of a convenience store. There he collected any food he might need, which was little because he could hunt, and a small bag of kitten food. He was sure as soon as her wounds healed, it could hunt for itself. Harry left the shop, bags in tow, and thought about what else he was in need of.

A muggle past him and tossed him some change and that's when Harry realised he looked like he lived on the streets. His clothes were all torn and dirty. He almost laughed out loud, how had he not noticed? Shaking his head, he went in search of a muggle clothing shop. He walked into a shop he felt suited his tastes, or his mood at the moment, and started looking around after setting his groceries down. He saw some loose fitting black jeans he thought didn't seem too bad and decided to get a couple pairs of those. He also got a few t-shirts that weren't oversized, that were either black or a really dark green. A pair of hiking boots, which would help with hunting, caught his eye and he added them to his pile. Seeing a pair of sunglasses, he decided to get them too, although he didn't know why. Paying for the clothes, he clambered back to the Leaky Cauldron and headed for the hearth. Grabbing some floo powder, he threw it on and said his destination clearly, but not loud enough for them to hear and stepped into the fire.

Stepping out of the fireplace he set his bags down and stooped down the greet a very hyperactive kitten. With the kitten tucked under one arm, he retrieved the kitten food and a bowl. Filling the bowl he watched as the kitten ate hungrily and he heard his own belly rumble. Grabbing an apple out of the bag he went to test the water. Turning the tap, he was pleasantly surprised to see clear water running out. He washed the apple, turned the tap off and returned to his place watching the kitten eat. Eat his apple distractedly, he began wondering what he should call it. He didn't know if it was male or female. Only one way to find out, he thought stooping to lift up its' tail. It turned around and seemed to glare at him. It was a she.

"Well. What should we call you?" he asked her. She stared at him with her big green eyes as she seemed to be thinking his question over. He was starting to think she was quite intelligent for a feline, even though cats are quite smart. Take Crookshanks for example.

Then a word, or rather, a name popped into his head. Caliga. It sounded very nice to him.

"How 'bout Caliga?" he asked her. She mewed contentedly and started to purr. He smiled and stroked her silk-like fur and said, "I had better check your would then."

He picked her up and carried her over to the couch he had first set her on. Carefully, not wanting to agitate them further, he unwrapped her wounds and he was surprised to see them fully healed. "You're not a normal cat are you?" he asked her then added, "But I'm not a normal human, now am I?"

She mewed and stretched languidly before Harry picked her up. Hugging her to his chest he pet her all the while thinking, _I have the feeling we'll be the best of friends._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As you might be able to tell, I love cats. But don't worry, there'll be plenty of other animals.

I hope you liked it! (This is also un-betaed so excuse the mistakes)

Jess16

.

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter Thirteen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The remainder of the summer was spent in the cabin; Harry studying his school   
  
books and Caliga lounging in the sun. Harry was surprised but he had memorised   
  
his books and could now recite them if asked- he was quite happy about this.   
  
He had been correct in his assumption the Caliga could, indeed, hunt for herself   
  
but she usually kept to his side when the hunted.  
  
The only odd thing about their stay in the small cabin was when Caliga had gotten  
  
a green strip around the base of her tail. He now knew she was no ordinary cat   
  
but he had never known of such a thing. Perhaps he could find something in the   
  
library about it.  
  
"Time to go, Caliga," he called as he was packing his trunk in front of the   
  
fireplace. Moments later she came bounding into the room to come to a stop   
  
behind his trunk. Opening his arms to her, she stepped forward and he scooped   
  
her up. Putting some kindle onto the fire, he hugged her to his chest waiting for   
  
the fire to start back up. Grabbing the Floo powder he spoke the words,   
  
"Diagon Alley," grabbed his trunk and stepped into the fire. He clutched   
  
Caliga tightly to himself as the grates blurred past and she didn't seem to like   
  
this form of travel because she was sticking her sharp claws into his chest.  
  
Stepping out of the hearth he put her down for a moment to brush her fur off   
  
and to pat it down because it was raised. He vowed to never take her through   
  
means of Floo powder unless it was absolutely necessary- her claws hurt!   
  
Also brushing himself off, he looked around the dingy little pub; there were a   
  
few wizards in the corner booth but that was all other than Tom behind the   
  
bar. Suddenly, he was very relieved he had decided to come early, he hated   
  
crowds. He was also glad he had disguised himself- and Caliga because of her   
  
tail- he didn't want to be recognized. Picking Caliga up and tucking her into   
  
his cloak to calm her, he picked his trunk up and walked to the exit. Walking   
  
out into Muggle London he walked his way to King's Cross station.  
  
When he arrived at the station, he walked through the barrier and went in   
  
search to find himself a deserted compartment. This didn't prove to be   
  
difficult because there were only a few over-excited first-years almost   
  
bouncing off their seatsfrom fright when he slid open the door. Shaking his   
  
head, he found one near the end of the train to his liking and stored his trunk.   
  
Sitting down, he let Caliga out of his cloak and she curled up on his lap for a   
  
long nap. Letting off his disguise and Harry continued to pet her until, he too,  
  
fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
When Harry next awoke he was looking into a pair of blue eyes. Looking up  
  
it was glaringly obvious who this person was. Ron Weasley, his best friend.  
  
His friend with horrendously bad breath! Turning his head, he coughed into  
  
his hand and wheezed, "Shit Ron, have you ever heard of a mint?!"  
  
Someone gasped and others laughed from behind him as Ron turned a dark  
  
shade of red from embarrassment. Then an all too familiar voice exclaimed,  
  
"Harry James Potter, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Her eyes then  
  
widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth as the others went quiet.   
  
She must use it so much on Ron she must not even realize she's doing it, he  
  
mused. Then he thought he had better answer before Hermione   
  
hyperventalated, which she looked like she could at any moment.  
  
He smiled good-naturedly and asked, "What other mouth would I use?" He  
  
said that as if his mother were alive to kiss and his friends looked as though  
  
he had grown a second head. He checked to make sure, which made their faces  
  
look at him even more perplexed. "Well, sit down," he told them, then asked,  
  
"Were you waiting for an invitation." Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron seated   
  
themselves but Hermione just continued to stand there, a horrified expression   
  
on her face. "I guess she was," he muttered to himself, then said to Hermione,   
  
"Really, it's fine Hermione." She smiled at him and sat down but she stayed   
  
strangely quiet. Then he started to wonder why they weren't in the prefects   
  
compartment but one look out at the scenery passing by answered his question.   
  
It was almost dusk and there was no sign of civilization outside the train to  
  
say they were at all close to the city.  
  
The rest of the train trip was spent playing wizars chess, exploding snape and  
  
some invention of the twins, which he had wisely declined to play, somehow   
  
sensing the intent behind the game. His senses were proved right when Ron and  
  
Neville were dyed purple with yellow poka dots. Hermione merely groaned and  
  
performed the countercurse without being asked. He and Ginny had laughed   
  
when it didn't work. This much didn't surprise Harry, of course the twins   
  
would know Hermione was with them and would know how to take it off- they must   
  
have made it permanent somehow.   
  
About an hour later, when they left to get their school robes on, the prank wore  
  
off making Ron happy and Neville sighed in relief- he probably didn't want a  
  
Howler from his Grandmum about this.   
  
Harry decided to keep his new Muggle clothes on and just put on his school robe   
  
overtop, it's not like anyone would notice. Plus, he was really becoming attached  
  
to his new outfit.  
  
When the time came to go out to the horseless carriages they still hadn't had   
  
their yearly confrontation with Draco. He was relieved because he needed to   
  
speak with his about how they were to act. They would most likely treat each  
  
other as they normally did, only now they would mean it.  
  
Smiling at the Thestrals as they climbed into the carriage, Harry saw Hermione  
  
giving him an odd look but she quickly turned it into a smile as she saw he  
  
might see her. Smiling back at her he wondered what this was all about. Then  
  
the answer came to him, she was wondering why he wasn't depressed about   
  
Sirius or even sad when she had mentioned his parents. Oh well, he would let  
  
her draw her own conclusions and he was betting she did.  
  
Now there came the matter of explaining his disappearance from Privet Drive.  
  
They obviously hadn't informed his friends or they would've been trying to pry  
  
answers out of him already. He fingered the letter in his pocket he had made  
  
for that occasion but now he would use it with the old professor. He just hoped  
  
to whatever gods were out there that this worked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long but last Thursday my computer just stopped   
  
working and we took it to future shop. Then there's a five day wait! I was like  
  
oh no, I'm going to die. But I didn't and we got it back on Tuesday and here I am  
  
on Thursday, well technically Friday but I started writing this yesterday.  
  
Review Response: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and I have to  
  
say I agree that the end of the last chapter was quite lame. lol.  
  
(Oh yea, this is not beta-ed, I lost my beta's e-mail so if your out there e-mail me,  
  
and I don't even have spell check, I still have to install microsoft works.)  
  
Review Please and tell me what you think! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Harry entered the Great Hall, he headed towards his house table with his friends by his sides. It was great to be back, he thought with a glance at the Head table. Professor Dumbledore looked older than he had looked in a long time but when he saw Harry he seemed to be relieved but then immediately suspicious. He probably thought Voldemort kidnapped him, brainwashed him and sent him back to get juicy little tidbits on Dumbledore. He almost laughed at the thought. He knew very well Voldemort would never leave him alive and to top it all off he would dump his deceased carcass somewhere public, where someone- or everyone- would find him.   
  
Getting his thoughts out of its downward spiral, he looked up to see one set of black eyes watching him without blinking. These weren't kind, warm eyes like Hagrid's, no, these were cold, suspicious and he even had to admit they looked creepy the way they were watching right now. He supressed a shudder as he averted his gaze from Severus Snape's. Sitting down he waited for McGonagall to bring bring in the sorting hat to sing its song. As he listened he realized there was another not so hidden message in its song. It mentioned that they shouldn't think of things the way they used to because things were going to change- not necessarily for the better- if they didn't. When it stopped singing its painfully obvious song, he heard Hermione start to explain, what he already knew, to Ron and himself. He plastered an interested look on his face and pretended to be paying attention. Of course, Hermione was too absorbed to trying to explain this to his slightly intelligence challenged friend, to notice his lack of interest. Neville, who was sitting near them, was hanging on every word as if it would prove to be important. It was important but it wasn't as if they didn't know it already.   
  
He looked up and saw the sorting was almost half over and furtively glanced towards Draco. He met Harry's gaze and they came to a silent agreement, that they would have to act how they normally would, before turning their attention back to the sorting. He did acknowledge that bickering with his now friend would be infinately more difficult but he would manage. For the team, he thought dramatically before he noticed the old man was talking.   
  
Oh gods, here goes the close to never ending speech from the man who was so old he shouldn't be able to talk. He sighed and blocked his yearly spiel out. He was just blabbing on about unity and how they weren't allowed to wander halls past six o'clock. Nothing new. He needed all his energy to be able to stop himself from falling asleep when the unavoidable meeting would occur between him, the old man and some other order members he was too lazy to remember. All the Weasley Wizard Wheezes were restricted, he ackowledged with a slight grin. Come on, get on with the food! he said in his head.   
  
Finally, he finished his long winded speech and spread his skeleton like hands. How does he even stand up, he asked himself in his mind. He was also thinknig that he should stop talking to himself. Grabbing some long awaited food he started eating at a polite pace while Ron decided he wanted to try for the most neandrathal-like award. He slid down the bench away from him with a look of disgust as the thing he had called a friend ripped everything apart and ate while barely swallowing, like rabid animal. This would be sure haunt his dreams. He could just see it now, Ron circling a roast turkey with a predatory gleam in his eyes before pouncing on it before ripping it apart with his mouth. When he was done with it you could barely tell it had once been food. Gods, he thought to himself, he had to stop thinking like this before he wouldn't be able to stop the torture. Thanks to his overactive imagination he'd never be able to look at Ron the same way again. He turned back to his own food before Dumblydoor decided it would be a good idea to find out where he had been all summer. Actually, he was surprised he hadn't sent on of his little minions he called teachers to fetch him already. More time to eat, he thought happily with a shrug.   
  
After he had eaten the majority of what he was going to eat, with Ron beside him anyway, a shadow appeared over the table in front of him. Frowning, he turned to see the potions master looming over him with an extra intimidating glare. Oh yea, Harry had disappeared on his watch. No wonder he seemed so snarly. The surly man merely turned and headed to the entrance hall, obviously expecting Harry to follow. And that he did, he didn't want to obey but logic was winning this war. It would be of his best interests to follow, otherwise he'd have the man hating him even more than he did now. A plus was getting away from the creature from the deepest depths of the earth, obviously not meant for interacting with humans, that seemed to have not eaten in about a century. He almost breathed a sigh of relief until he remembered where he was going and the conversation that was about to ensue. The old man would be all calm and forgiving while the greasy potions master would petition for his expulsion. Oooh, he could almost feel the joy. Well, he was gonna play dumb and hope his letter worked on the seemingly omnicient Headmaster. One day he was going to surprise the man so much he wouldn't be able to get the expression off his face. Ever.   
  
The remainder of the trek to the Headmaster's office was spent in absolute silence, Harry occupying his mind with how in the world the man made his cloak billow like that. The Potions Master was thinking about how he would love to kill the boy that was following him and even thought of how he could accomplish this without being caught. He eventually came up with the saddening thought that there was no way he could ever get away with it. Dumbledore would kill him- no scatch that- send him to Azkaban and Voldemort would torture him for eternity. This was a lose lose situation. When Dumbledore arrived they were sitting on chairs as far away from each other as they could and while Harry was looking at some gadgets on his desk while Snape looked at the wall, unblinkingly. He was like some sort of cat, a very evil, creepy cat.   
  
The old man sat down at his desk and turned his gaze pensively on Harry. Harry returned his gaze making himself look somewhat confused. The Headmaster saw his confused look and steepled his fingers while asking him, "Harry, do you know why you are here?"   
  
"No," Harry said shaking his head looking concerned. Snape made a choking noise in his throat at this.   
  
"May I ask, then, why you were not at your relative's house for the most part of the summer?" He asked.   
  
"What do you mean sir? You told me to leave. You said it wasn't safe any longer and the protections on the house were failing." Harry answered and waited for the other man to respond to this piece of news while looking increasingly alarmed by the moment.   
  
Dumbledore paused, studying his face but didn't find anything because he looked even more worried when he asked, "What do you mean?"   
  
"You sent me a letter, sir," he said, "You mean you didn't send me a letter?" He asked sounding almost scared.   
  
The old man shook his head and asked, "And may I see this letter, Harry?"   
  
Harry reached for it in his pocket and supplied, "I recognized your writing on it."   
  
He passed the worn letter to the man's out stretched hand and he started to read the letter. When he was finished he passed the letter to the Potions Master who also read it.   
  
Dumbledore looked to Snape inquiringly who then summed it up, "It does look like your writing, sir."   
  
Harry kept his face worried looking but inside he was cheering. This worked out exactly as he planned, James and Sirius would be proud.   
  
"You may leave," the Headmaster dismissed him, ligns appearing anew on his ancient face. He wasn't so omnicient after all, Harry thought smugly as he left the office of the old man's. It was going to become even more obvious in the near future that the old man couldn't protect them like they all thought. He grinned in anticipation as he walked to Gryffindor Tower. It was an expression that one would find more at home on someone such as Draco Malfoy than the Golden-Boy, Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to- dancatdplc, crazyginnygirl and The Mystic Elf for reviewing to this chapter.   
  
I know there are lots of people who have me on their fav and author alert lists but I don't see any reviews. If you read, I want you to review, Please!  
  
Also, I know last chappie's formatting was terrible and I'll fix it later. When I feel like it.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
